


The Chase

by BlackxFirexTazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, No developed relationship yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:16:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackxFirexTazz/pseuds/BlackxFirexTazz
Summary: Smoker is patrolling the streets of Loguetown when he finds Tazz. He catches but releases her but does she really escape him when he is still on her mind?





	The Chase

It was a relatively peaceful day in Loguetown as marine Captain Smoker patrolled the streets, blowing smoke from his mouth as he puffed on his two cigars. He lazily scanned the area, confident that there wouldn't be anything bad happening that day. He stuck his gloved hands in his pockets as he walked, his heavy boots thudding against the street.

Suddenly the sound of a commotion reached his ears, making him groan and pinch the bridge of his nose. He heaved a sigh before heading off to see what the ruckus was. What he saw when he arrived made him do a double-take. 

A single female, pirate presumably, stood in the center of a pile of unconscious lower ranked marines. She had one held up by his shirt before the sounds of footsteps caught her attention, making her look over to the white-haired captain. She blinked at him before looking back at the soldier in her hand before dropping him with a nervous laugh, "Hello, there!"

She stepped away from the pile of marines and clasped her hands behind her head with a sheepish smile, "You see, uh...I was just...minding my own business when these guys came up and started messing with me! Of course I had to defend myself." She gave a fake huff and crossed her tattooed arms under her chest. Smoker narrowed his eyes at the woman, taking a moment to see that she was wearing a white tank top and black passed-the-knee shorts and black boots, before he walked over which made the woman pale and take a step back.

He continued forward, backing the woman against a nearby wall. He got out his handcuffs and flipped the woman so her front was pressed against the wall. He grabbed her arms and started cuffing her when she pushed against him and put her foot against the wall before launching herself up and flipping over him and leaving him stunned for a moment.

She landed in a crouch behind him, the cuffs dangling from one of her wrists as she blew him a kiss once he turned around, "Sorry honey, but you won't get me that easily~!" The name brought a light blush to his cheeks but he passed it off as frustration, not wanting to admit that the words of a pirate made him blush. He growled when she ran off and he didn't even hesitate before chasing after her.

After twenty minutes of running, she slowed to a stop and put her hands on her knees as she tried to catch her breath. Her mind barely registered the billowing white smoke that started to surround her before it was too late and it closed in on her before becoming a strong pair of arms. She blushed and squirmed, trying to escape the marine's grasp, "Damn..."

He blew smoke at the side of her head before tightening his hold, "Sorry, but you wont get away that easy." He grabbed her arms and put them behind her back before shoving her against the wall, pining her with his shoulder as he finished cuffing her. She smirked and turned her head to look back at him, her bright orange eyes glinting with mischief, "Ooh, kinky~!"

He growled and pressed his shoulder harder against her, "Shut it." He grabbed her upper arm and started leading her to the base on the island. Without the man noticing, she had taken the chain of the cuffs in on of her hands before a small ball of black flames encompassed the chain, slowly heating the metal until it grew weak.

When she felt some give from the chain, she gasped and looked in a random direction, "Look! There's a group of pirates harassing a woman and her kid!" Against his better judgement, the man released her arm to shield his eyes from the sun so he could see better, "Where?" When silence was his only answer, he looked to where the woman had been just a second ago and he cursed under his breath as he began the search for her.

He soon found the handcuffs looking like they had been melted to the point that they'd break easily. He cocked a brow before using his devil fruit ability to go above the buildings for a better vantage point. He saw the woman running down an alley and he swiftly gave chase before tackling her and getting his jitte before pressing the tip against the center of her back.

She let out a soft whine as her energy was sapped from her and she fell limp on the ground, "Now why'd you...have to go...and do that...?" Smoker leaned forward to get a better look at her face before realizing that it looked familiar. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a wad of wanted posters and he propped his jitte against his shoulder as he began flitting through them.

He soon landed on the mysterious woman's wanted poster, his eyes widening when he saw her name: Monkey D. Tazz. He let out a low hum before looking down at her, "You're quite the trouble-maker." She grinned weakly, "Yeah, but my brother is a lot worse." 

He stuffed the posters back into his pocket and grabbed the back of her shirt and pulled her up, making sure to keep the tip of his weapon pressed against her since he didn't have any seastone cuffs on him. Upon finding that she was unable to stand and just sagged limply with a weak groan, he sighed and tossed her on to his shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He put his jitte against her thighs to keep her there and keep the seastone in contact with her.

He started walking towards the base once more, "Let's get you a pair of seastone cuffs and a cell." He only got a groan in response which made him smirk a bit as he continued walking. After a few minutes of silence, he turned his head a bit towards her when he heard her begin to speak, "What's...you name...?" 

He readjusted Tazz into a more comfortable position before answering, "Smoker." She chuckled weakly and moved her eyes from the ground to the man's admittedly nice rear, a grin growing on her face, "Fits you..." He hummed in reply and paused in his steps when he felt two hands on his ass, making a light blush grow on his cheeks.

He grumbled when the hands squeezed before he roughly adjusted her on his shoulder. The harsh movement made her wince wince, "Gack!" She pouted and removed her hands from his butt, "Geez...I was just...admiring..."

Smoker rolled his eyes and sighed in slight relief when the base came into sight, "I don't think groping counts as admiring." She snickered and propped an elbow against his back before putting her chin in her hand, "Depends on...who you ask." They fell into silence as he continued to walk before shouting reached his ears, halting his steps as he looked back in the direction the shouts were coming from. 

A grin made its way to Tazz's face and she secretly thanked the perfect timing, "Looks like...my little bro...is here." Smoker growled and looked around for any other marines before cursing under his breath and gracelessly dropping the woman on her rear and putting the tip of his jitte under her chin, "I'm only letting you go this once. If I ever catch you again, you're getting put in a cell." She looked up at him and smiled before nodding, "Got it."

He removed his weapon from her and turned to head towards the sounds of destruction. Tazz sighed when her energy came back and she stood before patting off her butt and pants. She watched the white-haired man make his way further away from her and she smiled and crossed her arms, "I'll have to keep tabs on him..."

She made her way to the docks and found what could only be her brother's ship. She hopped aboard and explored with her hands on her hips and an approving smile on her face, "Nice." She entered the cabin and made herself comfortable sitting at the table, "Now we wait. It's been what, over a year since I've seen him?"

She continued to sit there, her mind drifting back to the marine captain. She chuckled to herself and leaned back, waiting to give her brother a surprise when he returned.


End file.
